


Что-то только для...

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [123]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [123]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562
Kudos: 1





	Что-то только для...

— Я думал, будет что-то только для меня… — разочарованно протянул Шульдих.  
Кроуфорд снял пистолет с предохранителя.  
— Это и есть что-то только для тебя. Разберись с этими недоносками, мы опаздываем на рейс.  
Шульдих поморщился и прикрыл глаза.  
— На три. Двое.  
— Были, — лаконично отозвался Кроуфорд двумя тихими щелчками позже. — Ещё?  
— На шесть. — Шульдих криво усмехнулся. — Уже нет.  
— Ещё?  
— Ты не поверишь, но нет. Мне кажется, с нами перестали считаться.  
Порой Шульдиху казалось, что они продолжали перекидываться словами, чтобы совсем уж не разучиться разговаривать. После стольких лет вместе могли бы обходиться и без пустой болтовни, но с ней было приятнее.  
Их жизнь — змея, кусающая себя за хвост. Та ещё тварь, если вдуматься.  
Но Шульдиха поразительным образом всё устраивало. В бытность курсантом Розенкройц он, конечно, представлял себя самым обычным человеком и только с возрастом понял, что в сущности ничего бы не изменилось. Он бы променял одни проблемы на другие, а шансы, что по какой-то нелепой случайности дни окажутся сочтены, всё равно одинаковые.  
Пожалуй, он ни о чем не жалел. И ни за что бы в этом не признался.  
Впрочем, как и во многом другом. Например, в том, что обожал путешествовать и вместе с тем ненавидел аэропорты и регулярные рейсы. С одной стороны, они сулили интересные повороты, знакомство с новым, ещё неиспробованным, а с другой — вокруг кишело слишком много людей. Обычно к концу полета Шульдих был готов на теракт, лишь бы вокруг воцарилась долгожданная тишина. Особенно если в салоне были дети.  
Цветы жизни не только на могилах родителей, но и окружающих. Дети меньше всего поддавались влиянию телепатии. Факт установили учёные Розенкройц, но объяснить с точки зрения науки так и не смогли. Дети воспринимали указания телепатов ровно так же, как и обычные слова от взрослых, и игнорировали с той же беспощадностью. Не было ничего хуже в практике любого телепата, чем попытка разобраться в хитросплетениях детских мыслей: слишком громкие, чтобы абстрагироваться, слишком бессвязные для понимания. Шульдих исключением не был. Наверное, ад для телепатов выглядел бы как вечное пребывание в детском саду, переполненном капризничающими детьми. Его однозначным преддверием были Диснейленд и самолёт.  
Как жаль, что на оракулов могли повлиять чаинки на дне чашке или уханье совы, но не вся эта приземленная суета. Кроуфорд казался оплотом спокойствия в бушующем море. Наверное, он им всегда и был. И будь Шульдих чуть менее горд, он бы давно если не залез на него, как мартышка на пальму, то точно шел, обнявшись. Телесный контакт позволял ненавязчиво проникнуть за монолитные щиты и отдохнуть в тиши. Ладно, будь он хотя бы лет на десять младше и отчаяннее — замаскировал бы необходимость за дерзостью. Десять лет назад бы это прокатило, сейчас Кроуфорд слишком хорошо его знал. Он, конечно, позволил бы, но во взгляде бы читалась насмешка, а Шульдих был не в настроении ее терпеть.  
Меркурий в не той фазе. Или ещё какая-то такая херь.  
К взлету Шульдих жалел, что оружие пришлось оставить. В салоне были дети, много детей. Он прикрыл глаза, стараясь дышать под счёт: глубокие вдохи и такие же выдохи. Кроуфорд утверждал, что гимнастика работала. Шульдих ему не верил, но сейчас был готов на всё, даже на вызов дьявола.  
Стало легче. Он не сразу это понял, но и правда стало. Не от дыхательной гимнастики.  
Кроуфорд читал фантастику и размеренно гладил Шульдиха по запястью. Успокаивало. За щитами оракула стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь плеском волн о берег, который казался совершенно бесконечным, в какую сторону не двигайся. Казалось, о его кромку можно порезаться, но Шульдиху всегда нравилось ходить по кромке.  
Шульдих привалился плечом к Кроуфорду. Он хотел что-то для себя и давно это получил. Необязательно было озвучивать очевидное.


End file.
